


【VN】Salvation

by Koenigs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Nero is a Sweetheart, Sleep baby sleep, vergil's dream mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigs/pseuds/Koenigs
Summary: 这孩子是什么时候钻进他被子里的？
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	【VN】Salvation

凌晨两点，尼禄擦着半干的头发，只穿了一条短裤，踢着拖鞋往卧室走。他刚修理完房车，又被妮可抓过去测试新做的机械手，等到给绯红女皇保养完毕，所有人几乎都睡下了。  
浴室的水汽蒸得人犯困，他晕乎乎地打着哈欠，路过维吉尔的房间，下意识向那里多看了两眼。

维吉尔的房门没有关严，这几乎算得上反常了。他的父亲从穿着打扮到战斗风格都滴水不漏，而以维吉尔的警惕，在这种相对脆弱的情况下更不可能露出破绽。  
半魔优于常人的敏锐听力捕捉到年长者极轻的呼吸声。尼禄在门口站了一会儿，确认维吉尔确实已经睡下，这才小心翼翼地推开门。刚从魔界回来那会儿维吉尔几乎昼夜颠倒，尼禄有几次像这样凌晨路过父亲的房间，看见里面还亮着灯。他想敲门进去和维吉尔聊聊，却又在将要碰到门板时收回手。维吉尔可能还没有准备好，他想，也许没有准备好的是自己。

尼禄不想承认自己对父亲产生了过多的关注，这些关注本不该出现在正常的父子关系上。他总会长时间地观察维吉尔，又在年长者看向他的时候匆匆移开视线，假装擦拭湛蓝玫瑰或者机械手或者别的什么。这时候妮可指使他干活，他嘴上骂骂咧咧地起身，可几乎算得上是落荒而逃。

维吉尔睡着时也保持着紧绷的姿态，单手抱着阎魔刀，眉心微微皱起，似乎睡得并不安稳。尼禄想起黑发的诗人，作为维吉尔的人性面，他丝毫没有恶魔的力量，却能够驱使使魔。尼禄自己也有不清不楚的身世和不可告人的恶魔右手，所以记得过问别人的私事不太礼貌，但V是他的朋友，在他又一次扶起虚弱的青年后V告诉他，它们是他的噩梦。  
维吉尔也会做噩梦吗？  
前任魔王近乎算得上是傲慢，居高临下地斩杀一切拦在面前的东西，根本不会为任何事屈尊停留哪怕一秒。可他在变成这样之前也是个会和弟弟吵架的普通人，也会贪恋父母的温暖怀抱。但是都已经晚了，所有的一切都已经发生又尘埃落定。

尼禄回过神来，注意到维吉尔的眉头皱得更深，眼睛下方有一圈明显的青黑，紧攥着阎魔刀的指节泛白，像是梦见了什么不可挽回的事。他犹豫了一下，轻手轻脚爬上床，钻进父亲的被窝里，略显费力地抱住维吉尔比他还宽阔的肩背，额头轻轻贴在太阳穴上。  
小时候尼禄也偶尔做噩梦，梦的内容已经记不清了，但克雷多比他结实不了多少的拥抱和安慰可能一辈子也无法忘记。他笨拙地将得到过的关切和亲爱全都献给父亲。

杂乱无章的幻象进入他的脑子。他看见漆黑的骑士孤身伫立在万里尸骸上，乌云遮蔽了天空，没有一丝光亮。黑骑士的头部被尖锐的面具覆盖，可他分明看见了面具里那张熟悉又陌生的脸。维吉尔的双眼半阖着，嘴唇抿成一条直线，呈现出一种奇异的平静。而尼禄能清楚地感觉到有什么东西在撕扯这行将崩溃的表象，维吉尔的身体不断破碎又自我修复，这种修复并不能使他复原，只提供了破碎的余地，使他能够持久破碎，而不至于彻底毁坏。  
可那是他的父亲。  
在这极端的寂静里他感到穿透脊髓的疼痛，维吉尔在与什么看不见的，黑暗的东西抗争，仿佛要流血至死。他听见那些愤怒的不甘的嘶吼，他闻到被撕裂的血的腥味。斯巴达的长子从未提起过自己的过去，可他似乎看到了一切，这一瞬间像一整个世纪一样漫长，而痛苦来得如此缓慢且持久。在这个虚幻的时刻，群星出生，群星死亡。月亮投入熔炉，天地合拢，像灭尽灯火的夜。痛苦密不透风地包裹，对世界完成了一次压榨。

这是维吉尔的噩梦。尼禄很快反应过来，却并没有太好的办法。正在手足无措的时候，年长者却意外地慢慢放松下来，平静的脸和他刚刚所见的漆黑骑士重叠。他的心口一窒，一个奇怪的念头突如其来，维吉尔明明近在咫尺，却又像随时会消失一般不安定，他怕自己一松手就会看见不可挽回的坠落。他的手臂收紧，却好像什么也没有握住。

维吉尔是被怀里热乎乎的一团蹭醒的。  
他熟悉噩梦如同熟悉力量本身，甚至做到了将它们作为使魔来驱使。可这并不意味着他不会被噩梦侵扰。最开始它们近乎真实，使他如同被冰冷的火焰灼烧。渐渐地他可以区分虚幻和现实，像是抽离的自我，冷眼旁观逐渐崩塌的一切。再后来噩梦成为了真实，或者真实便是噩梦，他一个人走了太久，对力量的渴求几乎扭曲。如果不是黑发的诗人，如果不是——

可这次的梦有些不同。他因见惯了而已经麻木的场面破碎消失，但梦境并没有结束。画面里出现了几个孩子，他认出其中一个有着醒目的银白色头发，小小的尼禄要比现在沉默得多，几个大他一两岁的男孩大笑着喊他“没人要的小东西”，说他是个错误，连父母也不爱他，没有人会爱他。

于是维吉尔下意识地想要拔刀切开这令人不快的场景，却无法控制自己的身体。这不是他的梦，而他再一次憎恨起弱小和无力。强大的半魔被迫只是看着小小的尼禄以拳头反击，却没有否认他们说的话。

他的孩子很好地长大了，但并不能假装这一切从未发生。

尼禄的体温将他唤醒。怀里的热源无意识地蹭了蹭，维吉尔垂下眼睛，刚好能看见幼崽头顶的发旋。尼禄的手臂紧紧攀附着他，像一个别扭的拥抱。他稍微撑起身体，把孩子往怀里带了带。熟睡着的尼禄看上去安宁又平静，身体随着呼吸的频率温热地起伏着，维吉尔第一次如此近距离地注视他的孩子，半魔敏锐的视力几乎能看到幼崽脸上的绒毛。年轻人偏高的体温让人想要亲近，尼禄似乎连心脏的跳动都更加热烈。  
这孩子是什么时候钻进他被子里的？

维吉尔暗暗懊恼于难得的疏忽，可心里有一块地方久违地被充满。尼禄毫无防备的样子让他感到被需要，而这种感觉已经很久没有过了。这孩子从出生到现在，还没有被父母温暖地拥抱过。维吉尔想到这里，伸手托住尼禄的腰和脊背，这才发现尼禄是如此契合他的怀抱。他生疏地将棉被拉过尼禄的肩膀。长夜快要结束，在太阳升起之前，他终于享受到久违的安眠。

尼禄从一场漫长的跋涉中醒来，略显迟钝地意识到自己现在的姿势。他本打算等维吉尔的噩梦消失后就回自己房间去，却因为疲劳和舒适就这么在父亲的床上睡着了。像个半夜不敢睡觉的小孩，他尴尬地想，他讨厌被当成孩子，而维吉尔与传统意义上的父亲也确实相距甚远。  
更尴尬的是，维吉尔已经醒了，却丝毫没有要放开他的意思。

尼禄眨了眨眼睛，银白色睫毛轻轻扫过维吉尔的锁骨，像蝴蝶留下亲吻。维吉尔低沉的轻笑贴着胸膛传过来，皮肤紧贴的震颤让他的指尖几乎发烫。  
“谢了，尼禄。”  
现在他耳尖也开始发烫了。  
“我，呃，”尼禄试图解释，“我路过看见你的门没关严——”  
“这很有效，”维吉尔用一贯的不容置疑的语气打断他：“你可以随时过来。”  
尼禄猛地抬头，清楚地捕捉到维吉尔眼中稍纵即逝的笑意。他下意识闭上眼睛，主动吻住父亲单薄的嘴唇。  
而维吉尔回应了他。


End file.
